Only A Dream
by Fortunetellers Melody
Summary: Emily Quartermaine Cassadine realizes that dreams aren’t real. They’re only dreams.


Jesseca a.k.a JW13 or 5432run

Only A Dream 1/1

Rated: PG-13

Characters not mine

Summary: Emily Quartermaine Cassadine realizes that dreams aren't real. They're only dreams.

* * *

_**Only A Dream **_

_Emily couldn't comprehend what her life had become. It was one man that destroyed the perfect life that she'd built with Nicholas. Conner Bishop. Everyday that goes by, she lives with the memories of the evening that her life changed. And even though nobody could ever comprehend the experience of being violated like that, he made her feel safe again. Nicholas loved her, sure. But he couldn't ever make her feel safe, the way that Sonny does. Everyday she thanks God for Sonny. He made her feel needed, wanted, appreciated… all of the things that she needed in that time of her life._

_Now, he didn't want her anymore. He'd told her to leave and focus on her 'own' life. She knew that it would happen eventually, after all there was nothing between them. Or was there? The dreams that haunted her sleep weren't just figments of her imagination. They were real in their own sort of way. They were telling her something. Something that's very powerful…_

_It was almost Christmas and the snow was falling to the ground as Emily walked down the elm street pier. She didn't know where she was going to go. Her family's house was her house too, but it didn't feel like home to her anymore. She let go of her suitcase and set down on the bench, running a hand through her hair._

_"This seat taken?"_

_Emily's eyes caught his chocolate ones in a momentary stare, "Sonny. What are you doing here,"_

_He shrugged, taking a seat beside her. He nearly laughed remembering the last couple of hours of his life. He'd basically kicked Emily out of his house. But then within minutes he began to miss her and want her back. "I don't know, I guess that I needed to think some things through," he replied, while staring into the harbor._

_"There's a lot of that going around," Emily smiled, her hands folded in her lap._

_Sonny, chuckled lightly. "I guess so," He didn't know how to say it. "Come back and live with me and the boys, Emily. They need you, I need you. We need you. And more importantly, I want you back with us. So, what do you say?" 'I guess that would work,' he thought to himself. But he didn't want to beg for her to come back. That was weak. "Where are you going to go?"_

_Emily didn't know where she wanted to go. Did she have anywhere to go? 'That's a no,' Emily thought to herself. Nicholas was with Courtney. Jason was in the hospital, although she was sure that he'd let her stay at the penthouse if she wanted to. "My family's house," Emily said. She realized that, that was the only place where she could go. Obviously, Sonny didn't want her with him and the boys anymore._

_"The Q's," Sonny nodded his head. "Come back and stay with the boys and me," he said, softly._

_She looked up at him, making eye contact. "Sonny, I don't think that's a good idea," she told him._

_"Why not?" He asked her, "The boys need you. I need you, Emily. I want you to stay with us."_

_"Sonny, the boys have a mother and her name is Carly. She'll get better soon. And in the meantime they their Nanny. They don't need me," Emily said, sadly. "And you surely don't need me either."_

_"No Emily, I do need you." Sonny, corrected her._

_"Why? Why do you need me, Sonny?" Emily asked him, while staring him strait in the eye._

_"Because," Sonny took her face in his hands, "Because, I cannot get you out of my head, Emily. And as much as I know that I'm bad for you . . . I can't help but want you in my life." Fisting her hair in his hands, "Forever. Emily, I love you."_

_"Oh, Sonny," Emily's eyes welled up. "I love you too. And I wanna come back to you and the boys . . . forever."_

_His lips crashed into hers for a long awaited, passion-filled kiss . . ._

Emily awoke with a start, her breath unsteady, while her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. "Just calm down," she told herself, clutching her chest. "It was only a dream," she whispered. "Dreams aren't real. They aren't real."

She leaned back into her bed at the Quartermaine Mansion. Whispering sadly, "They aren't real,"

_**The End**_

A/N: Please, tell me what you think!


End file.
